The Partner
by 13LadyJiyu
Summary: "Happiness can be found in the darkest of times, if one remembers to turn on the lights." Ablus Dublemore. What will this mean to beat down Kiku? One-shot.


Two is Better than One

Ch. 1

Reflected city lights rippled under the many tires of passing by. The soft pitter patter of rain called for many plain black umbrellas to open up, filling the bird's eye view with little color. The clouds in shades of grey refused to allow any silvers of moonlight onto the city. For some, it was just a little rain. For some, it was just another factor to worsen their day. An example of this would a little black haired man, sitting alone on an abandoned bus stop.

His name was Kiku Honda. Not only was his day going badly, his whole life was going down the toilet. Ever since he moved from China, everything had not been what he had planned. Finding a descent place had been almost impossible, and getting a dream job was not in his grasp. The money he had left was depleting, and he just might have to live on the streets.

Kiku sighed heavily. He let the rain soak him as he leaned his elbows on his knees. The perfect picture of defeat. His eyes closed, a memory playing in his head.

_The sky was turning red and orange outside as he and his guardian stood face to face. The amber eyes of Yao Wang stared blankly at Kiku. "You want to go off on a foolish journey? How come, aru?"_

_Kiku's voice was steady when he replied, "It is not foolish. I will not let you run my life. I'm going to start my own."_

_The room filled with silence. His 'siblings' sat awkwardly at the couch while staring at the duo standing off. They waited in anticipation to see what the young one would do. Kiku matched the elder's criticizing stare. _

_His big brother, the one who always looked after him and the others in the orphanage, and when he was legal to adopt all of them, he did. He watched over them like a father figure. Showed them love. Showed them discipline. Always believing in them…until now._

_His voice suggested, "You can still stay."_

"_No."_

"_Kiku, I insist. Unpack those bags. Dinner will be ready soon, aru."_

"_Stop treating me like a child. I'm leaving."_

"_You're making a big mistake. You'll fall on your face."_

"_I'll never know unless I try, but you're wrong."_

"_This is my last offer."_

"_Goodbye Yao." _

_With a bow to his siblings, Kiku walked out the house, bags in hand, not looking back. He heard Yao's last departing words, "He'll come crying back, aru…"_

"I guess…he was right…after all…" Kiku pouted. As much as he despised the idea of calling his guardian for help, he could not think of anything else. He needed help, and Yao was the only one who he could fall back to.

Raindrops mixed with the salty tears running down Kiku's pale cheeks as his shoulders began to shudder. His breathing became gasps. For such a usually unemotional person, he was sobbing like he was going to die. _I failed… Stupid Yao for being right! Why…why is fate being so cruel…? Why did this have to me…?_

"Yo, dude, you alright bro?"

Kiku nearly jumped out of his skin at the voice. He hadn't heard any footsteps. He stared up to see a man that held his umbrella over himself and now Kiku. The man was tall with wheat blonde hair and glasses that held baby blue eyes behind their lenses. Concern was prominent in those eyes. Kiku had a hard time looking away. "I-I…yes, I'm fine."

The man raised an eyebrow. "Doesn't look like it."

"W-well," Kiku stuttered. "It's none of your business. So just leave me alone."

"No need to get snappy," he retorted, holding up his free hand in surrender. "Sorry for wanting to help you out if you needed it, bro."

Kiku winced, feeling guilty for snapping. "You're right. I apologize for snapping."

The man smiled, taking a seat next to Kiku, who slid away from a bit; Kiku wasn't comfortable with close contact. The man ignored it and continued, "No worries. We all have our days. Anyways, what's got you down?"

Kiku sighed. "My guardian…my big brother… I left my only home—or at least, the only I can remember—to start a new life here, which it didn't settle well with him. He said I would fall on my face… And things aren't well… In fact, there're horrible. I was just considering calling him…"

"Dude, that's giving in!" he snapped. "Don't show him he was right! You need to keep fighting. You gotta get over the troubles that you've met and surpass them."

The small man stared at the man with wide eyes of awe. There was a spark in his eyes when he spoke, and it looked like it would never die, only grow more. He held an aura that radiated confidence, and it glowed on him, despite the gloom. How could anyone not be in awe?

Kiku stuttered, "I-I…don't… I mean, I…not… It's not… How come I have this feeling you're going through the same thing…?"

The other smiled sadly, his eyes drifting out to the street in a daze. "I am. I left England not too long ago. My big brother wasn't entirely happy about it either and said similar things." His eyes began to spark again. "While things may not be great for me at the moment, I'm not gonna let that tea-sucking Brit be right. I'm gonna surpass him!"

Kiku smiled a bit. "You're very confident. I wish I was like you in that sense."

"Hahaha, of course you'd want the confidence of a hero! Anyways, how bad are things for you? I can hardly image worse than me…"

"Well, I'm about to lose my place since I can't find a job…and I only eat once a day… How about you?"

The man's eyes had gone wide with shock. "Oh…well…I'm about the same, but I have a barely minimum wage job at a burger joint…

"Ah, I see…"

Alfred straightened. "Hey! What do ya say me and you work together?"

"Together?"

"Yeah, we'll help each other where we need. I have that feeling you have things I need, and I have things you need…like confidence! So, what do ya say?"

Kiku stared, blinking at the man's proposal. They had just barely met, and he wanted to work with him? He must be crazy…or just delusional…or perhaps his elevator didn't go all the way to the top…

But, despite his doubtful thoughts, Kiku considered it. Things were already going badly. How could they get worse with someone else's help?

Kiku took a deep breath. "I guess I'm take a leap of fate… Yes, let's work together, Mr.…?"

"Jones. Alfred F. Jones. But just call me Alfred."

"Kiku Honda."

"Nice to meet ya, Kiku," Alfred replied, returning the slight bow Kiku had given him. Both smiled as the rain let up and sunshine poked through the clouds. A rainbow blossomed above the city.

Alfred looked up and stood with Kiku following him. The taller man smirked. "Hey Kiku, this is just like you and me. You got to have a little rain to make a rainbow. We're gonna succeed."

Kiku nodded; he was confidence for once and unworried about troubles ahead. Now all that matter was that he and Alfred were gonna work together to surpass the doubtful elder brothers. Together, they'd show them their errors.

Ch. 2

The


End file.
